I just want you to be happy
by Satani
Summary: Santana à deux meilleurs amis.Elle est heureuse et veut que ses amis soient aussi heureux qu'ils méritent de l'être.


**Me revoilà avec un OS sur Santana. Je vous conseille de lire Save my life de UnicornPowa ( s/9605376/1/Save-My-Life) ainsi que Guardians Angels de GayPowa ( s/9632977/1/Guardian-Angels) pour comprendre un peu mieux cette fiction. Lisez les avant,ou après peu importe. **

**Rated: K+ pour certains jurons de Santana. **

**Je dédi cet OS aux auteurs citez si dessus, Solène (Uni) qui représente Brittany et bien évidement Kéziah (GP) qui représente Kurt. Je vous hais,en passant. ;)**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

Elle est brune,de taille moyenne,sûre d'elle et fière,parfois arrogante ou méchante ainsi que sarcastique mais avant tout elle même,Santana Lopez.

* * *

Santana vit dans un coin assez pommé d'Ohio aux Etats-Unis,Lima. Elle va au lycée Hight School et est assez populaire. Elle n'a pas vraiment de rêve comme tout les ados qui l'entourent,elle veut une vie simple et vivre heureuse,une personne qui l'aime de tout son être et qu'elle peut aimer en retour,un job qu'elle apprécie et pourquoi pas des enfants,ou un chien...

Elle est à peu près heureuse aujourd'hui,elle l'est si on passe outre le fait de ne pas se trouver jolie,ne pas avoir de petit copain ou avoir un bouton disgracieux qui a élu domicile sur son visage. Oui,Santana Lopez est heureuse. C'est bien pour cela que sa plus grande motivation le matin pour sortir de son lit c'est rendre son entourage heureux lui aussi. Elle a deux meilleurs amis,Brittany et Kurt Hummel. Eux,ne sont malheureusement pas aussi heureux qu'elle le veut. Entre le châtain qui se fait harceler au lycée pour sa différence ou la jolie blonde qui ne trouve pas sa place dans cet établissement de primates ,la latino ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ses meilleurs amis vont mal et de son infime place elle ne peut rien faire si ce n'est leur remonter les bretelles,les réconforter,faire souffrir leur persécuteurs ou leur donner des coups de pieds là où il le faut. Bien qu'elle est du caractère cette jeune fille n'en ai pas moins émotive,sensible ou simplement humaine. Elle ne montre pas ses sentiments,a son masque de garce insolente en permanence,ne demande pas d'aide. Elle ne veut avoir besoin de personne. Or,elle a besoin d'eux,ces deux êtres tourmentés. Elle se l'ai promit,elle arriverait à rendre heureux ses meilleurs amis.

Kurt et Brittany attendent que Santana daigne bouger ses fesses pour arriver à l'heure en discutant devant le casier de cette dernière.

-J'ai recommencé.

-Mais Kurt,tu es la plus belle et grande licorne de mon royaume,tu n'as pas le droit de recommencer,tu ne dois pas faire comme moi.

-Faire quoi comme toi Britt? Demande la brune qui vient d'arriver.

-Oh non c'est pas vrai,rien Satan,rien. Répond Kurt en se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure.

-Putain Hummel je connais cette mimique! A cause duquel de ces abrutis cette fois?Que j'aille lui expliquer qu'il ne pourra jamais procréer après ce que je vais lui faire?!

-C'est pas eux San,c'est moi. J'en avais juste besoin,tu sais,comme un toxico qui n'arrive pas à se retenir.

-Peut être mais tu n'en es pas un. Tu es plus fort. Et tu vas arrêter définitivement,parce que franchement j'en ai plus que ras le bol de vos conneries! Sur ces mots la sonnerie rentent et elle part vers sa salle de classe.

Elle sait que ce n'est pas facile pour eux d'arrêter ce qu'ils se font. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurais pas du leur dire ça parce que maintenant ils vont peut être plus lui en sait aussi qu'elle devrait être moins dure dans ses propos. Elle sait tellement de choses,elle se pose tellement de questions qu'elle en a la tête qui tourne et ne relève même plus les erreurs de Shuester en espagnol. Il faut qu'elle fasse quelque chose,mais cette chose se fera en deux étapes.

* * *

"-Bien,merci les filles d'être venues.

-Satan si tu m'as fais venir pour parler de moi en tant que fille je m'en vais. dit Kurt exaspéré.

-Non Hummel! Kurt,s'il te plait?

-Ok là tu m'inquiète. Accouche.

-T'es enceinte Santi?Mais qui est le père,je le connais?

-Non Britt,ce que Kurt a voulu dire c'est "Va y parle" ou "Crache le morceau." tu comprends?

-Ah ouai,merci San.

-Pas d'quoi honey. Elle utilise des noms affectifs que très rarement et pour personne d'autre que ses amis les plus proches. Bon,je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je tiens à vous. Donc tout vos trucs d'auto mutilation,de pensées noires et tout,ça me me bouffe. Ca me fait vraiment mal. Et si il vous arrive quoi que ce soit je m'en remettrai pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous,mais ça ne l'est pas pour moi non plus. Ne me coupe pas Kurt. Britt ,tu es tellement perdue que tu en es arrivée là.Kurt,sweety,tu te fais persécuter par ces hommes des cavernes bien que je leur en ai fait baver et c'est pour cela que tu te fais ces merdes. Alors,je vais vous aider encore plus que ce que j'ai fais jusque là.Je ne peux pas faire grand chose,mais tout mon possible oui. Vous pouvez m'appeler n'importe quand,jours,nuits,vacances,cours,bon évitez quand même. Venir chez moi passer une nuit si ça ne va pas,hum..dés que vous avez besoin je suis là ok?!

Ses amis restent bouche bée devant cet élan de gentillesse à sa façon,si peu habituel de la part de celle qu'ils appellent presque tous Satan. Brittany reprend ses esprits plus rapidement que son ami.

"-Merci Santi.

-Ou-ouai merci San.

Ils s'apprêtent à se lever avant que Santana ne les arrête:

-Wow wow wow,de rien. C'est normal. Mais pour les câlins on va attendre un peu okay? dit elle mal à l'aise de montrer autant ses sentiments.

-Ah te revoilà Satan! Taquine le garçon en poussant l'épaule de son amie.

-Ouai ouai,va y mollo quand même LadyHummel.

-J'aime les câlins moi!

-Tu aimes trop comme pas assez de chose Britt,médite là dessus.

-Je ne fais pas de yoga Kurtie!

Les amis de la jeune fille rire en la regardant avec tendresse. Ils se demandent comment l'insouciante et innocente Brittany peut disparaître par moments et laisser place à celle qui trouve le monde écœurant et se fait du mal.

* * *

Santana fait partie non seulement des cheerleders mais aussi du glee club. Comment une jeune cheerios populaire peut en même se retrouver parmi le plancton de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée? Elle aime chanter,ça la détend et ses amis sont ici. Elle attend en se disputant avec Berry,comme tout les jours ou presque.

-Bonjour les jeunes! Dit joyeusement le professeur en entrant dans la classe.

A cette phrase Snix à toujours envie de répondre "Salut le vieux." mais fort heureusement pour la population,Santana à appris à la retenir.

Le professeur s'avance vers le tableau pour écrire le sujet de la semaine et y inscrit ce dont Santana lui avait parlait.

"MORE THAN WORDS."

-Cette semaine je vous demande de chanter ce que vous n'arrivez pas à dire. Explique le bouclé à la classe.

La suite du cours est consacré aux Selectionals,dans la bonne humeur. Et pour une fois Santana ne contre dit personne,elle est trop occupée à penser à la chanson parfaite,sans grand succès.

Kurt,Brittany et elle sortent de la salle de classe dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce que la blondinette le brise:

"-Vous allez chanter quoi?

-Je ne sais pas,je dois trouver une chanson qui exprime la fierté d'être différent mais que même en en étant fier ce n'est pas facile tout les jours. Et vous? demande l'unique garçon du trio.

-Moi je pense demander à de m'aider,il ne mâche plus d'herbe à chat alcoolisée et il a de très bonne idées parfois! Et toi San?

-Hein? Heu..ah oui la chanson. Elle regarde ses amis droit dans les yeux chacun leur tour et a trouvée la chanson qu'elle chantera."Vous verrez bien." Répond elle avec un sourire franc et non "santanique."

Ses amis se lancent un regard interrogateur avant de parler du nouveau Vogue.

* * *

-Heu... Superbe interprétation de _School's Out _Noah,même si tu le dis tout le temps. Qui souhaite passer maintenant? Ah,il ne reste plus que Satan-Santana pardon.

Elle lui lance un regard des plus noirs avant d'aller s'asseoir sur un tabouret au milieu de la salle.

"-Hum. Kurt,Britt. C'est..pour vous."

Ces derniers se lance -pour la énième fois depuis quelques temps- un regard interrogateur.

"When you try your best, but you don't succeed,

When you get what you want, but not what, you need

When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse.

(_Quand tu fais de ton mieux mais que tu ne réussis pas._

_Quand tu as ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin_

_Quand tu es fatigué mais que tu ne peux pas dormir_

_Coincé en arrière.)_

**Elle regarde Brittany dans les yeux,ceux ci commençant à se remplirent de larmes.**

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone, but it goes to waste

Could it be worse?

_(Et les larmes viennent ruisseler sur ton visage_

_Quand tu perds quelque chose d'irremplaçable_

_Quand tu aimes quelqu'un mais que cela est gâché_

_Cela pourrait-il être pire ?) _

**Elle regarde maintenant Kurt dans ses magnifiques yeux bleues qui eux aussi commencent à s'humidifier.**

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

_(Les lumières vous conduiront à la maison_

_Et mettront le feu à vos os_

_Et j'essaierai de vous réparer)_

**Elle a maintenant la main sur le cœur et alterne son regard entre ses meilleurs amis.**

High up above or down below

When you too in love to let it go

If you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face

When you lose something you cannot replace

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Tears stream down on your face

I promise you I will learn from my mistakes

Tears stream down on your face

And I...

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

_(Tout là haut au-dessus ou tout en bas en-dessous_

_Quand tu es trop amoureux pour abandonner_

_Et si tu n'essaies jamais, tu ne sauras jamais_

_Ce que tu vaux_

_Les lumières vous conduiront à la maison_

_Et mettront le feu à vos os_

_Et j'essaierai de vous réparer_

_Les larmes viennent ruisseler sur vos visages_

_Quand vous perdez quelque chose d'irremplaçable_

_Les larmes viennent ruisseler sur vos visages_

_Et je..._

_Les larmes viennent ruisseler sur vos visages_

_Je vous promets que je tirerai des leçons de mes erreurs_

_Les larmes viennent ruisseler sur vos visages_

_Et je..._

_Les lumières vous conduiront à la maison_

_Et mettront le feu à vos os_

_Et j'essaierai de vous réparer.)_

A la fin de la chanson,bien qu'elle est essayé de la contenir,une larme glisse sur sa joue. Kurt et Brittany ont le visage baigné de larmes. Ils veulent parler mais elle ne leur en laisse pas l'occasion. Elle enchaîne;

"-Je vous aime énormément tout les deux,je tiens vraiment beaucoup à vous. Tout ce que je veux,c'est que vous soyez heureux." Elle a chuchoter ces deux phrases,elle est maintenant devant ses amis et leur tiens chacun une main. Ils se lèvent tout les deux et le premier câlin de groupe s'effectue dans la plus grande sincérité et devant les regards aussi étonnés que touchés du reste des New Directions qui jusqu'ici n'avaient jamais vu Santana (alias Satan n'oublions pas) pleurer ou montrer autant d'affection.

"On t'aime Santana. Merci,pour tout." murmurent ses meilleurs amis.

* * *

**Chanson: Fix you de Coldplay,elle est reprise dans l'épisode 4 saison 3. **

**Une petite review avant de partir? Ce bouton est vraiment sado,pressez le.**


End file.
